


Meanwhile Back on Earth

by Quryuu



Series: Percia Jackson in Arda [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percia has started her quest to find Triton's mate. But back home other things are going on. First and foremost, her godly family is bonding over her adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Triton, Tyson and Amphitrite had found a way to watch over Percia on her journey with the Dwarves. Tyson, of course, had known how wonderful his big sister was, but Triton and Amphitrite were truly coming to understand and appreciate the woman Percia had grown into. Being thrust into a completely different world, thrown in with a group of travelers one knew nothing about, and struggling to regain the powers she had wielded for years were not easy feats in the least. Yet she continued to persevere and even excel in some cases.

Queen Amphitrite especially found it humorous how angry her two brothers became upon learning of her ‘relations’ with the young Dwarf Kili. Both had begun planning to threaten him in the most horrendous fashions, as brothers should. It was a very heartwarming scene, and she was glad she had learned to accept these two children of her husband. The whole situation made her realize that her anger should have been directed at a more deserving target instead of punishing the children themselves. They had no choice in their births, and their lack of knowledge could not be held against them. From this time forward she vowed to judge any of Poseidon’s children on their own merit without the anger of her husband’s infidelity to cloud her vision. Those she found worthy, she would accept as family, such as Percia and Tyson. Those she found unworthy, like his hell-spawn Trent, she would happily ignore.

The first few weeks they managed to keep Percia’s quest a secret, with only the three of them, Janus and the Fates knowing the truth. Though the boys had wanted to keep an eye on her the entire time, their duties would not allow it. They also had not wanted to alert Poseidon, knowing he would throw a fit, even if he had been ignoring Percia for some time.

Sadly their secret was unable to remain between them when Hermes stopped in on one of his deliveries. The Messenger God had found the three of them watching the fiasco with the Goblins and had immediately called Hephaestus to help them get a better ‘signal’. This led to Apollo and Aphrodite joining as well, the former curious and the latter pissed her husband was not paying attention to her. Her anger had called Ares, who would look for any opportunity to rub his relationship with the Love Goddess in Hephaestus’ face. Soon the entire group was watching the events unfold as if viewing a film, popcorn and all.

Once the members of the quest had escaped on the backs of giant eagles the other gods turned to the sea god’s family for an explanation. None were surprised Percia had agreed to this quest, knowing how selfless the girl was. Aphrodite practically vibrated, gushing about how Percia was her champion in this quest to reunite True Love. Ares and Hephaestus were commenting on the weapons the Dwarves had and fighting techniques; even if the God of War kept muttering how unfair it was for the ‘punk’ to get to go to such a fun world. He always had preferred men fighting in close quarters verse the long-range battles of the modern age. Guns just didn’t have the same elegance as a good sword or axe.

“You can’t tell father about this,” Triton interrupted them sternly. His illness lingered but the hope of Percia’s success had managed to perk him up so he looked healthier than he has for some time.

“Whoa, are you saying old barnacle beard doesn’t know about this?” Apollo blinked in shock as the co-conspirators nodded.

“Unc’s gonna blow a gasket,” Hermes whistled. “I mean, isn’t she like the only demi-god daughter he’s ever sired?”

“Not that he seems to care anymore,” Tyson grumbled arms crossed over his chest petulantly. The gods blinked in shock at the usually soft-spoken Cyclopes. “He hadn’t seen big sis in over a year before she left on her trip. All he cares about is Trent.”

“Ugh, I hate that piss-ant,” Ares growled. “I may have given the punk a hard time, but at least she’s a true hero. That kid is the biggest poser I’ve ever seen!”

“He’s a spoiled brat, even for one of ours,” Aphrodite added. “The way he treats my kids… Oooo! Makes we want to wring his neck!”

“He constantly destroys things and blames it on someone else,” Hephaestus agreed, frown marring his scarred face. “Half the ‘deeds’ he’s claimed to have accomplished are not even real!”

“Tell me about it,” Apollo complained. “As the God of Truth I hate hearing that braggart going on and on. But you can’t tell Poseidon any different.”

“Which is odd,” Hermes muttered thoughtfully. “Don’t get me wrong, we all have had our favorites, but Unc has never ignored any of his kids before, especially not those of the female persuasion. If anything he’s ten times more protective of them!”

“That is true,” Amphitrite murmured. “He has always kept a close eye on our daughters and even Percia once she was born, whether Zeus allowed it or not. Actually now that I think on it, he has not been paying attention to the others either. Or he would have scared off that boy Alana was seeing.”

Triton snorted. “Tyson and I took care of that guppy.” The Cyclopes beamed proudly next to his brother. Amphitrite merely rolled her eyes at their antics.

“Oh no,” Aphrodite sighed unhappily. When the others turned they found her watching the viewing glass intently where it focused on Percia standing with Kili. “She’s going to have her heart broken.”

“What? Why? They seem good together,” Hermes queried growing concerned. He liked Percia; she was always good to his kids and had tried her best to help Luke.

“He has a soul mate he’s destined to meet soon,” she explained sadly. “Poor Percia never gets a break with guys…”

“Right, so we implement Plan DD,” Triton informed Tyson seriously getting a solemn nod in return.

“Plan DD?” Apollo looked more amused than he should.

“Dead Dwarf,” Tyson stated gravely. “No one hurts big sis.”

“Right,” Ares drawled dryly. “So when‘s the next viewing?” At the stares he shrugged. “Please the way this quest is going there’s bound to be a battle of some kind. I’m not missing that!”

“Don’t forget the dragon,” Apollo reminded him helpfully.

So it came to be a weekly meeting where all would gather to see what was going on with the quest. Slowly other gods and goddesses had found out and joined in the fun, except for the big three whom seemed oblivious to their activities.


	2. chapter 2

It was one of the viewings in Mirkwood that truly caught their attention.

The initial meeting with the Elves, after fighting spiders, had interested them all. Ares was especially keyed up, going on about fighting styles and how he would love to see them in more conventional warfare. Hermes was considering the pranking possibilities of the giant spiders, only to have Athena whack him upside the head. Her children were not the only ones adverse to arachnids. Artemis and Apollo were discussing the Elves’ ability in archery, both arguing they could do better. Triton was groaning at Percia’s babbling, while Tyson and Amphitrite both found it endearing. But it was Aphrodite that alerted them to the fact Kili had just met his soul mate, a beautiful redheaded elf.

They all watched as Percia realized Kili’s change of affection and the brave front she put on for the rest of the company. They saw how she did not allow herself to cry until she was safely within her cell and even then she made sure no one else really knew. Even Ares, who was not one for emotions, offered to help her brothers teach the Dwarf a lesson. The boy didn’t even have the decency to speak to Percia about his change of heart, choosing to act as if nothing had ever been between them.

They admired the way she managed to move on though, remaining amiable with the others. Ares, Athena and Artemis enjoyed the debates she and Fili had about strategy, and Apollo complimented her drawing skills, though he too agreed she needed some red paint for the eyes.

However, for the first time ever they were drawn into one of her dreams. Tyson remarked how she mentioned having similar dreams all through her quests and the two wars. None had realized just how vivid her visions actually were. Many looked to Apollo accusingly, but the god swore he had no knowledge of any seer blood in her line. When the vision faded out silence lingered in the room.

“So that Urchin was the one who sent your mate to the other world,” Hephaestus spoke quietly.

“Yes,” Triton ground out, his body rigid with fury, fists shaking. 

“How does he know about big sis,” Tyson asked worriedly. “Aside from everyone here, Janus and the Fates, no one else knows.”

“You’ve got a spy,” Ares muttered flatly. At the looks sent his way he continued. “It’s a sound tactic. The rat wants you gone, but he could not face the might of all of Atlantis, likely has been licking his wounds for a time. But he needed someone on the inside to keep him apprised of your actions and likely your health. During the past two wars your army was constantly on guard, likely against Oceanus’ forces, but enough to make the timing wrong for him to do anything to you. Plus the ol’ blowfish had more focus on his domain, because of the possible attacks from the Titans. Now…”

“His attention is no longer here,” Athena continued for him, nodding in agreement. “Likely he would have attacked you sooner or later to finish you off, especially since Poseidon is otherwise distracted. But then the Fates told Percia of the issue and she came to Lady Amphitrite to find the truth. I doubt he expected any of your sisters to undertake such a quest.”

“But why not just attack while Percia is gone? Our attention would be on her and not him,” Triton argued. “He still could have attacked.”

“Because you are no longer wasting away,” Apollo stated factually. “Before, you were losing strength daily, which would make you ripe for the picking. He simply had to wait until you had nothing left. But now, you have hope, and that is a strong motivator. You’ve even gained back some of the power you lost. Urchin would not want to risk a battle he might still lose, he wants an easy kill.”

“Which would explain why he sent such a creature after Percia,” Amphitrite added, concern shining through her eyes. “It would take a great foe to stop her once she is determined. He plans to destroy your hope of Kora’s return and in turn destroy you.”

“Did the witch look familiar to either of you,” Artemis asked solemnly. She liked Percia, even though she refused to join her Hunters, she was always courteous and kind to everyone she met. Seeing this cretin send such a monster after the young hero enticed her anger. “Though we cannot stop the one she has already sent, perhaps we can prevent her from doing any more witchcraft in the future.”

Looks passed around the room as they came to an agreement. Urchin and his witch were messing with family. Granted they didn’t always agree, and often quarreled, but it was their right as family to mess with each other, this fool would not be allowed to continue his schemes.

“What if she’s managed other spells for him, before this,” Hermes offered slowly, his mind whirling over the information they had discovered through the weeks of watching the quest. When the others just looked at him in confusion he elaborated. “Hear me out. It wasn’t until after the war with Gaea ended that Triton took a down turn. You didn’t have an enemy to be strong against or anything to really keep your mind off your lost mate, thus you declined faster,” he explained to the merman. “But Poseidon still paid attention to his realm and his kids. Then suddenly this Trent shows up, out of nowhere. Now I know Unc’s great at keeping his kids secret, look at Percia and Tyson, but he never had a direct hand in their raising, not like what supposedly happened with this Trent. Plus we all agree, no matter how many kids he had, unless they turned truly evil, he still paid attention to them equally. And he still paid equal attention to his realm and his duties…”

“But now his mind is consumed by Trent,” Athena finished for him, eyes widening in realization. “You’re right. As much as I despise Poseidon, he was never so… absent minded about his duties to his people or his children.”

“You are thinking this witch created Trent and somehow spelled my husband to believe he was his child,” Amphitrite demanded more than a little skeptical. “There is no way she could have such power.”

“She might if she had help,” Apollo advised softly. “It is not secret Oceanus still has forces free in the seas, though he himself is still trapped. It is also no secret that Triton being King of Atlantis relieves uncle of some of his burdens. He has always said Triton is his greatest general and he relies heavily on you. If you were to die, it would be a great blow to Poseidon.”

“It wouldn’t take much to use Urchin to do the dirty work,” Ares added dryly. “Guys like that brag about their grand schemes. The right word in the right ear and an offer of power or money and the kid would be hooked. Doubt he realizes he’s being used.”

“If the plan works a Titan would have a foothold in the world again,” Hephaestus murmured thoughtfully. “We have already lost much in these past wars, our children especially. We cannot allow them such a victory; it would undermine all we have already fought for.”

“So what should our next step be,” Aphrodite queried.

“I believe it is time to bring Zeus and Hades in on this.” The group jumped in shock having not noticed the arrival of Hera, Queen of the Gods. She stood there regally eying each one. While she had been aware of the latest quest of Percia, she had not overly concerned herself with it. Still, she kept abreast of the situation, mostly because she enjoyed knowing things her husband did not. Now she was glad for her vigilance. Too much had been sacrificed to allow the Titans any power in their world; she herself had risked much on the demi-gods of both camps. Thankfully her gamble had paid off and her faith repaid. Nothing would ruin her hard work.

Knowing she had the full attention of the room she continued. “We will need them to restrain Poseidon so we can verify he is in fact enchanted. Hermes and Apollo can check with the Fates to see if Trent’s string is a recent construct as we suspect. Triton and Tyson should work to find this witch and destroy any talismans she might have used in her spell work. Urchin needs to be captured and brought to reign, to lessen any damage he might try.”

“What about big sis,” Tyson posed fidgeting worriedly.

For once Hera actually showed some compassion for a hero not her own. She and Percia had never and would never see eye to eye, however, the girl had always done what was right, even if she didn’t always agree. Hera respected her for that. “She is a Hero of Olympus many times over. We must trust in her strength and abilities.”

None really liked the answer, but they could not argue with it either.


	3. chapter 39

“So let me get this straight,” Zeus hissed angrily, his hair sticking up as electricity sparked around him in his agitation. “You believe some hag has bewitched Poseidon into believing Trent is his child, though you all believe he is some magical construct, in a plot to keep him away from his realm and his son Triton in an effort for some fool to kill Triton, thus diminishing Poseidon’s power, which will allow Oceanus the ability to break free from his prison, likely leading to the death of my brother and further war for us. All the while, you,” he gestured to Amphitrite, Triton and Tyson. “Sent one of our greatest warriors to a completely different realm, where we have no power, to find Triton’s lost mate in an effort to save his life and once more, our world. Without, I might add, Poseidon’s knowledge or blessing; instead turning it into a ‘family movie night’ for weeks. And not one of you thought I WOULD NEED TO KNOW!” Lightening flashed around his body to show his fury.

Many of the gods and goddesses cringed in the face of their king’s fury, while others simply ignored it, too used to his temper tantrums.

“Do stop with the dramatics brother,” Hades drawled lazily. “Clearly we have more important issues than your wounded pride.”

The sky god frowned at his brother, face dark as a storm cloud but refrained from retorting.

“I trust you have found evidence for your theories,” Hades continued addressing the others. As the Ruler of the Underworld and head Judge of the Dead, he would not act on simple speculation. Facts were necessary before they could take any action against their brother, otherwise it would lead to more headaches and he had enough of those just from dealing with his realm.

“Yes Lord Hades,” Amphitrite assured him respectfully. “Upon Lady Hera’s suggestion Apollo and Hermes checked with the Fates. Trent’s string did not come into existence prior to the end of the war with Gaea. Triton and Tyson are still searching for the sea witch, with some luck. We have not approached my husband to check if he is bewitched for we need the assistance of yourself and Lord Zeus. And while Urchin remains slippery as an eel, we have discovered the identity of the spy.”

“Indeed,” Zeus stated imperiously, earning eye rolls from his wife and siblings. “Bring forth this spy; I will hear what he has to say.”

As Triton ordered the traitor to be brought forward, the gods positioned themselves in their usual fashion in the main throne room in Olympus. Only this time Hades sat next to Zeus and Poseidon was missing, off visiting Trent. Two fully armored mermen walked forward in their land forms with a smaller merman in their grasp. The spy had been a trusted servant in the palace, able to move to and fro with little to no notice. This was why the royal family checked their servants’ backgrounds and loyalty thoroughly before allowing them access to their home. Sadly it did not mean one couldn’t change over time, as this one had.

The traitor was thrown to the floor before the gods and their king, wrists bound in heavy irons keeping the merman weighed to the floor. He hunched down trying desperately to hide to no avail.

“You are accused of betraying your king, my nephew Triton, as well as betraying the god of your realm, my brother Poseidon,” the king announced judiciously, his deep voice echoing through the room. “How plead you?”

“It… it wasn’t my fault,” he cried pitifully. “I had too!”

“Explain,” Triton barked angrily, eyes glowing with power. “Explain how it isn’t your fault that you willfully spied on those that trusted you with their lives and those of the kingdom?!”

“My… wife is sick. Urchin promised the sea witch would heal her if I gave him information,” he whined. “I wasn’t telling him anything no one else knew! Everyone could see how you were wasting away for your mate! But then you started getting better, though no one knew why…”

“How did you find out about Percia then,” he demanded. “No one knew but a select few, and none of the servants were allowed in the viewing room, it was expressly forbidden.”

“I… I…” he looked around eyes begging for help, but none would give it. The warriors guarding him sneered down at him in disgust. To betray their king and their royal family was the most severe of crimes. “I might have overheard you speaking of her when passing the room,” he hedged. “But I didn’t think it was a big deal. She’s just a half-blood and not really a member of the royal family so I wasn’t betraying you!”

“Wrong,” Amphitrite informed him stoically. “Before she left Triton presented Percia with a Black Pearl and declared her a Princess of the Seas. All of our subjects would have heard his declaration.” She deliberately turned to the guards. “Warrior Kale, did you hear the declaration?”

“Yes my Queen,” he answered succinctly. “The proclamation by his majesty was heard by all.”

“Warrior Dario?”

“Yes my Queen. Once Princess Percia was announced as an acknowledged member of the royal family by the king, all pledged to serve her as we serve every member of the royal family.”

“Ah yes, that is the tradition is it not,” she murmured almost absently, if not for her eyes shining brightly as they narrowed in on the spy. “In fact, every subject of our kingdom makes that oath, yourself included if I am not mistaken.” It was not a question, and the spy knew it. A loud whimpering sound followed her words.

“I suggest you tell us everything we want to know,” Hades informed the pathetic being cowering before them.

As expected the spy spilled his guts telling them every detail from Urchin approaching him, to his boasting of his brilliant plan, the meetings he had had with Urchin and the mention of the sea witch. They listened carefully as he described the location of the witch, a dark corner of the sea just within Poseidon’s domain, but on the fringe so few traveled there. He didn’t know where Urchin usually stayed as he seemed to constantly move. He also confirmed there did seem to be someone helping Urchin, though he knew nothing else about them, only that they had given Urchin something he needed to keep Poseidon distracted.

When he finished Triton motioned for the guards to take him back to the prison in Atlantis, he would be executed before their people as all traitors were.

“It seems your fears were warranted,” Zeus stated stoically.

“You think,” Hades snorted, once again ignoring the glare his brother sent his way.

“Enough fighting,” Hestia chided from the hearth. “Now we must decide what to do next.”

“Why not kill two birds with one stone,” Athena offered. “Let us summon Trent here under the pretense of a quest, Poseidon will undoubtedly come. We can contain Trent and Poseidon at the same time.”

“While we do that, fish face and one eye better go after that sea hag,” Ares reminded them, dismissing the scowls the two in question shot him. “She needs to be neutralized fast, along with whatever Urchin gave her to help spell Barnacle Beard.”

“Very well.” Zeus took control of the meeting once again as was his wont. “Triton, Tyson go fetch the sea witch, she has much to answer for.” The two bowed before Triton flashed them out of the room to where they would find the hag. “Hermes, go to the camp and have Chiron give our summons Trent. He will have to travel to the city to reach us, giving the rest of us time to prepare to apprehend both him and Poseidon.”


	4. chapter 4

It took about a week for all of their plans to come to fruition. Triton and Tyson had apprehended the sea witch with much difficulty, but the brothers prevailed. Though Hermes had delivered the message to Chiron, it turned out Trent had gone on a ‘training’ trip with his father and would not return until later in the week. This gave the others time to figure out how to restrain Poseidon and the fake hero.

So it was with much anticipation that the gods gathered in the main throne room, Hades included now that he had his own throne. Amphitrite, Triton and Tyson waited in one of the alcoves for the time to move. The only one blissfully unaware of the plan was Poseidon, who lounged in his throne in his usual Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He did not even seem to notice that Ares and Hephaestus had taken seats closer to him, instead of their usual places.

All eyes turned to the doors as they were thrown back allowing the small ‘demi-god’ to strut towards the center of the room. He looked a great deal like Poseidon, with dark hair and greenish eyes. However, now that the majority knew this child was indeed not the scion of Poseidon they noted he didn’t share the same features all of his siblings did. One would argue he looked more like his mother, yet all of Poseidon’s children had similar noses, cheekbones and a dozen other small features that proved the sea god’s paternity.

Apollo watched Poseidon carefully, noting the slight change in his power as Trent entered the room. There was also a slightly glossy look to his eyes most would never notice if they did not look close enough. Shifting slightly he subtly signaled the others what they all feared. Poseidon was under an enchantment.

“So what grand quest do you have for me,” Trent demanded haughtily. “I’m a busy guy so I hope it is important.”

A sense of annoyance rippled through the room, once more only Poseidon remained oblivious to it.

“You have been called forth for an inquiry,” Zeus stated in his most intimidating tone. Quicker than the eye could see a bolt of lightning struck the ‘boy’ knocking him back.

Several things happened immediately.

Poseidon grabbed his triton to attack his brother.

Ares and Hephaestus tackled their uncle to the floor strapping him in Hephaestian irons to block his powers.

Artemis and Athena did the same to an unconscious Trent, who had little to no damage done to him. Hades stood with them scanning the boy’s soul, only to find a clear lack.

Apollo came over to Poseidon, using his healing powers to try and break the spell on him. His task made more difficult by his uncle’s thrashing.

The rest waited patiently in case they were needed.

Finally Apollo was able to break the magic’s hold over his uncle, though it took help from Zeus and Hades to do so. Whatever the witch had used was powerful, too powerful for her to have made it on her own. The others stood in tense silence ever watchful of the downed sea god.

A loud groan echoed through the room. “Why do I feel like I got slammed into by a whale?”

“That is what happens when one gets bewitched,” Hades informed him wryly, enjoying the knowledge he would have this blackmail material for years.

“Bewitched? What are you talking about?” Poseidon managed to sit up once his nephews moved away from him only to blink in confusion at the irons clasped tightly to his wrists and feet. “Why am I in chains?”

“It was necessary to restrain you to remove the spell.” This time it was Zeus who spoke, his own eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Well clearly it is gone, so take them off,” the other grit out irritably. He hated not knowing what was going on, especially when his brothers had the answers.

“I think it is best we wait until you hear everything that has transpired,” Hera advised him gently, motioning for Ares and Hephaestus to help their uncle to his seat. “We do have an inquiry to perform.”

“Indeed,” Zeus agreed turning to his daughters. “Is the prisoner able to speak?”

“He will be in a moment. I suggest we call the others in while we wait,” Athena stated primly. At Zeus’ approving nod she left to gather the others.

“What inquiry and who is that,” Poseidon asked, trying to stave off the headache he now suffered.

“You will find out, and this is your ‘son’, Trent,” Hades drawled lazily.

“What? I don’t have a son named Trent,” he denied. “The last child born to me was Tyson and the last demi-god child I sired was Percia…” He trailed off when he saw Athena leading in his wife and his two sons. “What is going on? Triton, why do you look so unwell?”

The members of his family shared looks before his eldest son turned to him. “Father, you know without my mate I will fade…”

“Yes, but the oracle said I had time to find a way to get her back for you,” he declared to the surprise of all around. “I couldn’t just yet because of the wars, but now that it is over I have the time to look for a way to find her and bring her back…”

“Husband,” Amphitrite interrupted gently. “How long ago was Gaea defeated?”

“Why do you ask me this? It was but a few months ago, you know that.” He paused when all of the gods passed looks around, a great sense of unease welling inside of him. Having enough of their mysterious demeanors he pulled himself up and gave a command no one would refuse. “Explain.”

The more of the story he learned the angrier he became. Rage swirled inside of him much like the seas during a storm. Even with the Hephaestian iron in place his power was pushing to explode and destroy those that had harmed his family and realm. They had taken him away from his people, tricked him into ignoring his children, and dared to threaten those he loved with pain and death. They would know his wrath.

The sea witch was but the first to feel it when she was dragged in. It did not take long to find out she was really working for a servant of Oceanus, who was using Urchin to do the dirty work, as they had anticipated. She had also been the one to ‘create’ Trent and be-spell Poseidon so his sole focus went to the boy and he ignored all else to allow Urchin the ability to start making moves against Triton.

For this transgression they had Hecate come and strip the sea witch of her magic in the most painful way possible. Only then did Zeus free Poseidon, allowing him to end the witch’s life and send her soul to Tartarus where Hades would make sure she suffered eternally.

Tremors shook his frame as he glared down on the charred remains of the witch and the ‘thing’ she had used to be his son. Nearly two years of his life, the lives of his family, had been lost to him due to this plot. His heir was fading, his other daughters were floundering without his supervision and protection, Tyson was struggling to be strong and his dear Percia was in another world trying to do what should be his job as a parent. The only good thing that had occurred was his wife and son finally accepting his half-blood children as family, something he had always longed for.

“It appears there is someone I need to deal with in my kingdom,” he stated slowly barely suppressing the fury in his voice. “If the council will excuse me?”

“Of course brother,” Zeus agreed. “If you wish for help, let us know. Despite our differences, none of us take kindly to those who harm family. You will have the whole support of Olympus.”

Nodding his head in thanks he turned to his family, raising his arm for Amphitrite to take. “My Lady. Boys. I do believe it is time we return home and show our enemies why they would do well not to harm our family.”

After the four flashed out Zeus turned to the others. “Apollo, I believe you should go to the camp and check on the children. We do not know if the witch used her magic there through that creature she created. Everyone else, remain vigilant. As Poseidon rightfully said, no one harms our family.”


	5. chapter 5

With the whole of Poseidon’s kingdom looking for Urchin it did not take long to find the fool. Unfortunately the servant of Oceanus managed to escape for now, but the army was on full alert for such plots in the future.

Urchin of course fought, but he was no match for the entirety of the royal family, especially not for a furious sea god. He and the spy were brought before his council for the initial trial, then before the entire kingdom. The people were appalled by the actions of the spy, a trusted member of the royal staff. None challenged his sentence of execution.

As for Urchin, they called for the most heinous of punishments. This filth had attacked their king, sent his mate away to another world and then sent a monster to kill their princess, who was trying to save their king’s beloved. On top of all of this he was unwittingly working for Oceanus, an enemy to all living beings residing in the sea. All agreed he deserved far worse than a simple death.

With the help of his brother, Poseidon was able to banish the cretin to Tartarus while he still lived. There he would be tortured until his body gave out and further still as his spirit remained. 

It was also revealed just what Percia was up to, as agreed upon by all the royal family. Their people deserved to know what their newest acknowledged princess was sacrificing for their kingdom and their world. All knew of her deeds as the Hero of Olympus, but none had truly fathomed how far she would go for family. Their respect and love for Princess Percia grew exponentially.

Once Poseidon had ascertained his kingdom was whole and his family well he, his wife and his two sons returned to Olympus upon a summons from Zeus.

“Brother,” the sea god greeted as he helped his wife into a small throne next to his own. His boys took places to either side.

“Poseidon, Lady Amphitrite, boys,” the other returned. “It appears the enchantment was not only on you, brother. Apollo has determined both camps were affected. Artemis’ hunters were spared likely due to their long absences from either camp. Apollo and his son Asclepius managed to break the children from the spell. It was quite the spectacle upon realizing what had occurred. Many are now asking after Percia, not even remembering she had left some time ago.”

Poseidon frowned unsure how to interpret this news. On one hand he was glad those who Percia had once called friends were asking for her, on the other he was upset she felt she had to leave the camp in the first place. But to fully blame the children for falling to a spell would be horrendously hypocritical of him.

“Oh good he’s here.” Hade’s declaration brought him out of his thoughts.

“And why were you anxious for me to be here,” he shot back, eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Because we.” He gestured between the three of them. “Are behind in Percia’s quest, so Hephaestus is going to run the parts the others have seen before we view the latest events of her quest. And I do so love a good show.” Hades grinned wickedly as he helped Persephone into her throne.

Sure enough Hephaestus pulled in a large screen, which he set up in the front of the main room allowing everyone a good view. It took a bit of tinkering but the fire god got the show going. Many others trickled in to watch as well; most had either missed parts or just wanted to see it all again.

Many were the times Poseidon had to stop himself from going on a rampage. Watching his child struggle to survive in a totally different world, where he had no ability to help left him drowning in a multitude of emotions. Through it all he was proud of his child and how well she managed; from adapting to different cultures to relearning how to use her abilities, Percia continued to show why she was a true hero.

He could have done without the Dwarf boy though. His hands clenched with the need to throttle the little upstart for daring to move in on his little girl. Clearly her brothers were on his side given the detailed plan Triton explained to him in an effort to keep him calm. Amphitrite just seemed amused by the whole thing.

Thankfully Hephaestus didn’t show every part of the journey, because he didn’t think he could stomach seeing his daughter engage in ‘activities’ with the Dwarf twerp.

The entire group of gods and immortals enjoyed the show, as if it were in fact a movie and not real life. Many commented on the differences in the worlds and the creatures living there. Ares, Athena and Artemis could be heard arguing about strategy and how things could have gone better in different parts. Persephone and Demeter were discussing the Hobbits and the various plants they saw, a few not in their own realm. Many got a laugh at Zeus’ face when Percia flew on a giant eagle, his symbol. He had muttered petulantly, but his siblings could see him thinking about creating such creatures here. Thankfully Hera would keep him in line.

Finally they reached the last viewed section of the journey. Poseidon felt nauseous to think his daughter had such vivid dreams, especially during the wars. Why had she not told him? What had happened in Tartarus? Did she truly have such low opinions of her self-worth?

It seemed he had much to make up for when she returned.

His wife’s hand took his in a gentle hold, a small supportive smile gracing her lips. At least now he would not be alone in caring for all his children. He lifted their combined hands to kiss hers, letting his love and affection for his wonderful wife shine through his eyes.

Tyson’s cheer brought their attention back to the screen as they watched the company escape from the Mirkwood prisons into the river below. The ensuing battle provided quite the entertainment. Ares was especially chipper about the whole affair. Hermes and Apollo cracked up over the Elf using the Dwarves as foot holders during the fight. Poseidon, however, noted the way the Elves kept glancing at his child every time she used her abilities. They had better not get any ideas…

Their meeting the bargeman, Bard, and the trip into Lake Town had many in stitches, the continuing circumstances too comical to ignore. The sea god privately admitted he liked Bard, granted he preferred sailors to everyone else. Just looking at his three children one could easily ascertain him to be a good man.

It was in Lake Town when the monster caught up to them. Many grew nervous as Percia felt its presence and decided to meet it well away from the innocent town folk. While he admired her protective nature, he wished she had taken back up. Then again the Dwarves would not have faced something like this before.

The scene reminded him of a horror film, where the audience knew the heroine should not proceed, but they do anyway. The battle was fast and vicious, the monster a more dangerous breed of Manticore. He had faith in his daughter, yet this monster would not be defeated easily.

When the beast’s tail lashed out impaling Percia on its stinger, his heart stopped. It seemed like time had slowed down as he watched the dead monster and Percia fall into the dark waters of the lake below. Silence filled the throne room as all eyes watched the water surface for any sign of survival. None came.

Poseidon was barely aware of the gasped sob his wife let out, or the hallow groan of disbelief from his son, Triton. All he could focus on was the deep dread and utter despair welling up within him. His daughter, his youngest girl was gone where he could not follow. And his oldest, his heir would soon follow, lost without his mate.

“We will hold a funeral for Percia,” Zeus announced solemnly. “As a hero of her caliber deserves. Hephaestus, turn it off.”

“No! Wait,” Tyson cried out stilling the others. “Big sis is not dead.”

“Tyson,” Amphitrite tried gently. “A hit like that would kill any…”

“Not Percia,” he argued. “She fell in the water. If we’re hurt the water will heal us.”

“Normally I’d agree,” Apollo joined in cautiously. “But that was not a normal Manticore…”

“I won’t believe it until I see the body,” Tyson shouted stubbornly. Turning his glare on the monitor he called out an order. “If Percia is dead show us the body magic screen!”

The screen swirled and shifted until a new image formed, this one of the Dwarves drinking and celebrating with the Master of Lake Town and his cronies. Hope began to stir in the seas’ family.

“Tyson is correct,” Hades announced, looking up from his phone. “Had Percia died she would have shown up in my realm, regardless of where she died. The paper work for inter-dimensional deaths of demi-gods is a nightmare. As it stands Thanatos has verified she is not there, nor is she on The List.”

“Then why has she not surfaced,” one of the lessor gods asked.

“A hit like that is gonna take time to heal,” Hermes scoffed. “Even I know that.”

Relief flooded through him at the confirmation. Percia was not gone; she was not beyond his reach. Triton still had a chance to be reunited with his love.

“Child of Poseidon,” Tyson announced with a mixture of pride and ‘I-told-you-so’ righteousness.

The sea god sent his youngest a bright smile. “That she is Tyson; that she is.”

So while they waited for Percia to resurface they watched the Dwarves. Most headed to the mountain, the others staying in Lake Town. The one that had broken Percia’s heart had suffered a grievous wound, and Poseidon couldn’t help the small feeling of satisfaction for his pain. No one hurt his girls.

Many interesting things occurred during that time. They watched the Hobbit bandy words with the dragon, Smaug. They watched Bard get thrown into prison by order of the odious Master, and his son hiding the mythical black arrow. They watched Thorin concoct a plan to defeat the dragon in Erebor, which was both brave and foolish. They watched Orcs attack Bard’s small family and the Dwarves with them, only for two Elves to come save them from the enemy, one staying behind to heal the wounded Dwarf. They watched as the dragon was encased in molten gold only to escape launching into the air with one destination in mind. They watched as the dragon made his first pass at the city, burning a long line of houses before preparing his next assault.

Only to be thwarted by a well-placed wave of water.

Excitement thrummed in the room as the screen focused on a small section of the lake. There, standing in full royal armor, was Percia. She looked strong and proud facing down the new threat courageously.

Time and time again she battered the dragon with water, keeping him off balance as the town’s folk fled to safety. Her tactics earned some approval, even among the most stubborn of the gods, i.e. Ares. When Bard appeared and the plan to kill the dragon finally started to look feasible, a sense of anticipation built. However none of them expected her to jump on the dragon.

“What is she doing,” Triton cried in shock.

“There something wedged in the scales,” Artemis murmured thoughtfully, eyes squinting to get a better look.

It all happened too fast for them to see exactly what Percia had. Bard had taken the shot, the black arrow meeting its mark and slaying the dragon. Their demi-god hero was thrown into another section of buildings due to an untimely hit by the flailing tail. Many got a chuckle as the beast’s body slammed right on top of the fleeing Master and his horde of gold, Apollo muttering about poetic justice.

The screen panned out coming to focus on the prone form of Percia. Poseidon let out a breath when he noted her chest moving steadily and the smug grin on her face. In her arms rested a large pearl.

“She did it,” Triton whispered in awe. “She found Kora.”

Cheers echoed through the vast room as the gods and immortals celebrated their hero’s victory. Even Zeus was calling for a feast to commemorate the achievement.

Poseidon smiled broadly, eyes full of pride and love. His daughter had again done the impossible. She had found Kora and would soon bring her home, saving her brother and their kingdom. His children would be able to live full happy lives.


	6. chapter 6

Thalia stood off to the side watching as the demi-gods from the Greek and Roman camps mingled slightly, though mostly stayed to their own groups. The Hunters were also there, though they refused to approach any groups with men. She could see the main group from the prophecy, including her brother, speaking to each other, probably the few that could truly put aside the past. 

For some reason the gods from both Greek and Roman pantheons had summoned everyone to Olympus. Even the oracle Rachel was there, though given her expression she clearly had no ‘notice’ of the events. 

Many of the gods and goddesses mingled with the mortals, parents visiting their children or their legacies. It made her blood boil slightly. 

Many forgot it was Percia who had requested the ability for the gods to interact with their children. She had given up her just reward so others could finally know their godly parent. What was her thanks? Getting run off by some imposter. 

Okay, so the imposter was a magical construct and a spell had duped the majority of both camps and even most of the gods. Hades, Poseidon himself was under the full effects to the point he forgot most of his family. 

Still, it angered her that so many had forgotten Percia. Especially those who knew her longest. Here her cool grey eyes flittered over to Annabeth and Grover. People who should have known something was wrong with the Hero who helped save them all. 

In fact, she had a feeling this had to do with Percia, and her strange behavior all those months ago. Even though Percia had left the camp she had kept in touch. Usually an Iris call here, a text there, Hades she even sent Nico with a letter or two. But after her last call, which was a bit longer than usual, and her rather strange ‘goodbye’, she hadn’t been in touch with any of them. Not Nico, not Jason and not her. It was very unlike Percia to not speak to one of them. They had all tried to find out where she was and if she needed help, but they got stonewalled at each turn. 

“Don’t they look cozy,” Nico muttered sarcastically as he appeared right next to her. Had she not been used to this ‘trick’ of his, she might have jumped. “Find out they were all under a spell and suddenly they’re friends again. Conveniently forgetting what has happened the past few years. Granted some would like to continue the renewed animosity.” Here both demi-gods glanced towards Octavian. 

“So do you know what this is about,” Thalia decided to skip the small talk, preferring to get to the point. 

“Not really, but I’m fairly sure it involves Percia,” he mused dryly. 

“Yeah, me too.” Thalia rolled her shoulders ignoring the small sparks of electricity that danced around her skin. It happened when she was irritated. 

A loud crash of lightening announced the arrival of Zeus, though he tended to switch into his Jupiter form occasionally. Talking in the area came to a stand still as all eyes focused on the king of the gods. 

“We have summoned you all here due to the recently discovered plots,” the god announced solemnly. “As some of you may now know, a servant of Oceanus placed a spell on the camps and even one of the gods. They then created a construct and placed it within the camps to help create strife and sow discord within both camps. The war against Gaea finally brought our camps back together in harmony, making us stronger. Clearly our enemies do not wish us to remain strong.” Here he paused to let this sink in, grey eyes scanning the crowd. “The plot was uncovered when one of our heroes took on a quest to save a member of her immortal family.”

Thalia and Nico exchanged glances, the words confirming what they believed. 

“Once this plot was discovered we took steps to neutralize the enemy and free those affected by the spell,” Zeus continued on. “Spell broken, many of you noticed that one of our greatest heroes was missing.” Again he paused, causing Thalia to mutter about her father’s dramatic tendencies. “We are gathered here to tell you about that hero’s fate. Percia Jackson is no longer in our world.”

Many gasps and exclamations echoed through the vast room. Some even broke into tears thinking that Zeus meant she had died. The younger ones, new to both camps had no idea who was being spoken about, but knew instinctively to not speak up. 

“Oh calm down,” Hades finally snapped from next to his brother. “He doesn’t mean she is dead you fools. He means she is actually in another world.”

“Indeed,” Zeus picked up, shooting his brother a glare for ruining his fun. Hades merely rolled his eyes. “After speaking to the Fates and learning of her brother, Triton’s condition, she left with the help of Janus to traverse the void between to a world known as Arda. As some of you might know, it is extremely rare for a demi-god to travel between worlds, but not impossible. Once there she began her quest to search for that which would save Triton.”

Here he glanced at Poseidon and his family. They had agreed earlier not to mention Kora’s condition of being turned into a pearl as they would likely have to spend time getting more technical. With the children of Athena present, it was a likely scenario. Besides, it was best if the children didn’t know throwing a god or immortal through a portal to another world could essentially kill them. 

“We have found a way to view Percia’s quest.” He turned back to the crowd imperiously. “Though we cannot show every aspect of the journey, we are agreeable to allowing those who wish it to view the parts we have already seen, and join us in the remainder of her quest.”

Once more voices rose as people asked questions, murmured to those beside them, and speculated over the information given. An underlying excitement and sense of anticipation definitely saturated the room. 

Thalia frowned at the idea of watching her cousin’s life so casually. Yet, she also wanted proof her friend was okay. 

Nico felt similar. He knew from visiting his dad that the gods could observe demi-gods on their quests, but he’d never heard of them turning it into a ‘family event’. He could also admit to being curious about this other world. Not many travelled across space and time, and most were not for the reason Percia had. Actually, more often than not demi-gods ended up in other places by accident. He’d heard enough griping from his father to realize that. 

Off to one side Hephaestus set up a large screen, larger than any on earth. Hundreds of couches and chairs sprang up all around, tables with food and beverages too. Soon people were taking their places, grouping together with friends and family. The main gods sat in their thrones on the dais, above all the rest. 

Sighing Thalia moved to take a chair closer to the stairs leading up to the main area, Nico joining her. Just to their left was another grouping of chairs and sofas filled with the rest of the main heroes from both camps. Jason shot them both a look, his eyes betraying his worry over their missing cousin. Frank was holding Hazel, who seemed very upset over the whole ordeal. Leo kept fiddling with something in his hands, but not actually creating anything, proving how anxious he was. Next to him Calisto looked worried, but unsure how to help her boyfriend. Piper sat next to Jason, whispering frantically with Rachel, neither one looking happy. Annabeth just sat in her chair, eyes wide and glued to the blank screen, her face pale. Grover was next to her, chewing continuously on can after can, showing he was a ‘stress eater’. Clarisse and Chris were close by, but in a small group with a few of Clarisse’s sibling. Reyna was with the majority of the council of the Roman camp, her status as Praetor keeping her with them. 

The lights dimmed down and the ‘show’ started. All eyes focused on the screen as the events played out. The gods chose to start with Percia leaving their world to go into the other one. They saw the Fates make a ‘prophecy’ to her before throwing her thread into the portal. 

Slowly the journey played out before it’s new and old audience. Laughter, gasps, cheers and even cries of outrage filled the room at the right times. It was almost like they could pretend this was the latest summer blockbuster. Except those that knew her could not forget the danger their friend was in every time they saw Percia flash over the screen. 

Thalia hadn’t felt prouder of her cousin. She’d willingly gone into a world full of male chauvinists and she had not only endured but also thrived. She could see the other Hunters rooting for Percia as the only female in the group. She doubted any of them would have been able to adapt so well to such surroundings. It was hard to admit given her pride as a Hunter of Artemis, but she had learned to be more honest with herself over the years. Though she could have done without her falling for the Dwarf Prince. Still it wasn’t like she had sworn off men. She did make a mental note to take her out when she got back for a girls night so Percia could finally get some time to bitch about the whole messed up break up. Seriously, what kind of guy gets into a relationship with one girl and doesn’t even bother to explain why it’s over, or even acknowledge what they had? Stupid dwarf is lucky it was Percia, or he’d be missing some body parts. Looking around at several of her female family members, they obviously agreed. 

Nico couldn’t help the smile as he watched Percia do the impossible again. She really was something else. After he lost Bianca he had blamed Percia for a long time, his anger and his fatal flaw in holding grudges making it easy for him to do so. Yet never once did she censure him for his behavior. In fact she appeared to accept it as her due, even though she really hadn’t deserved his anger. When he finally managed to release that rage and move on, allowing himself to get to know Percia again, she never mentioned it or the things he said to her during that time. She forgave too easily sometimes, as seen more than once on her journey with these dwarves. Maybe he could talk his father into letting him travel to Arda to mess with some of them? 

Triton found it interesting to watch the reactions of all the demi-gods viewing the ‘movie’ of Percia’s quest. He could see the children of Ares and Mars discussing the fighting techniques and weapons. The children of Aphrodite and Venus were constantly commenting on clothing, hotness levels and the relationships of the company. The Hunters of Artemis kept grumbling about how Percia should be showing these ‘men’ how strong she was and stop taking their crap. 

Most importantly he saw how this affected her old friends. He had learned she had kept in touch with Jason, Nico and Thalia, the only three that seemed to remember her. The others had either completely forgotten her or turned their back in favor of the construct. In a way their pain at watching Percia not only move on without them, but fight in another world was somewhat satisfying. Yet it also showcased how amazing his sister was and how much he had ignored over the years. Only a truly good person could have forged friendships so deep that their absence could cause pain. 

It also illustrated all Percia was risking in her quest to save his life. Again he felt humbled at her sacrifice. She had already been hurt so much physically, and even emotionally in her quest to find Kora. She had almost died. His heart had literally stopped when he watched her fall into the water after the battle with the Manticore the first time. A sense of loss and pure dread had over taken him. Not only at the thought of never seeing Kora again, but the idea of Percia dying. He had come to like his little mortal sister; her sense of humor and sharp wit far more entertaining than his other sisters who were more interested in their hair and accessories. She also treated him like a person, not a ‘royal’. Sure he was ‘king’ of Atlantis, but having people constantly watching what they said could get very old. Never had he felt more relieved than when she reappeared to face the dragon. 

Loud cheers broke him from his thoughts to see that exact scene playing once more. His sister stood tall and proud in her royal armor facing the fire lizard with fierce determination. When they made it home he would welcome his sister back with as much enthusiasm as he would welcome his mate. 

Poseidon smiled as the spectators in the room cheered his daughter on in her defeat of the dragon. Sure the Bargeman helped, but Percia had certainly given him a far better chance than he would have had. He was pleased they were able to reinforce Percia’s true heroism for the members of both camps and the Hunters. It reminded those that had known her of her past accomplishments and it showed the newer demi-gods how a true Hero should act. Well, maybe not the relationship part. He definitely could have done without that. In fact when she got back they’d be having a long talk about her choice in partners. She would also be required to bring them home and have them vetted by himself and her brothers. He did so for his other daughters too, so Percia would simply have to deal with his over protective nature. He had years worth to make up for after all. 

They all watched as she helped the people of Lake Town and warned the fleeing dwarves of some coming altercation. The Big Three shared looks when she mentioned her ‘conversation’ with the gods of that world. It must have happened when she was healing in the lake, which indicated she had been far more injured than even they had anticipated. One would have to be near death for the gods of another world to be able to interact with them. 

Many commented on her exchange of words with the Elf Prince. Poseidon and her brothers were especially angry at his treatment of her. Aphrodite though was strangely silent. Usually she would be the first to gush about handsome males, but instead her eyes were narrowed in concentration. 

Poseidon and his family were beginning to get anxious the longer she stayed in that world. Yes, she was helping those people who had lost their home and needed protection. But her quest was done. It was time for her to come home. They could see the crystal she wore getting brighter. 

But finally, finally she made her decision to come home! 

“I guess I’m up,” Janus announced as he stood, putting aside his goblet of nectar. He cracked his knuckles and started pulling forth power to open the doorway. Just as Percia on the screen broke the crystal forming a portal in that world, one formed in the throne room. “Now we just wait for…” 

He never got a chance to finish as a pulse of intense purple light slammed into him throwing him and any in the vicinity back away from the portal. The gods and demi-gods jumped to their feet trying to determine what had occurred. However, a shield of power surrounded the portal keeping everyone back. Not even a blast of power for the three strongest gods could get it to break. 

“What is going on,” Poseidon demanded. “What is happening with the portal?”

“I do not know,” Janus gasped painfully. “I… I’m not in control of it. Someone has blocked my powers!”

“Look!” A cry from the crowd had everyone turning back to the screen. 

The screen shifted until they were inside the void. Then Percia was slammed into by an unknown force crashing into one of the floating islands throughout the void. As she painfully rolled to her feet they saw what, or whom had halted her journey. 

Poseidon growled and charged forward to the portal trying to break through it, however something blocked his progress. No amount of power thrown at it would allow it to open to him. 

“Brother,” Hades growled as he caught the other before he could expend more energy. “There is nothing we can do but wait!”

“That is my daughter in there!”

“And you should have faith in her,” Hades snapped angrily. “Of all the demi-gods I have come across through the centuries none have been as stubborn as Percia.”

Poseidon wanted to object but he could not. He would have to once more wait and watch as his child fought a powerful foe. Turning back to the screen they all watched the latest altercation. 

Xoxoxo

 

“I never thought a half-blood could be so annoying.” 

Percia spun quickly coming to face a man standing on a small hill giving him the height advantage to her. Well, man was misleading. He was male, but he looked like a merman, without a tail. His skin was bluish with strange markings. His hair was greenish and looked more like a strange seaweed than hair. 

“Really,” he continued on. “After all you’ve been through, you still fought for your family. A half brother that thought of you as no more than an abomination. A father that has ignored you for years. A family that has used you and thrown you away like trash. Anyone else would have left them to their own fate and gone on about their lives. But you had to be all noble and try to save the day. You took on an impossible quest, one you would surely fail in and yet, you still managed to ruin our plans. Three years of planning down the drain, because you were too stubborn to keep your nose out of it.”

“I take it you work for Urchin,” Percia stated stonily. 

The man snorted inelegantly. “Me, work for that fool Urchin.” He let out a very unpleasant laugh. “Please, I had that fool believing I would help him take over Atlantis. As if such an idiot could possibly bring down any of the royal family without help. No, he was just a useful tool.” The man slowly started making his way towards her, a wicked looking sword in his hands. “It was all working too. Triton was weakened once his bitch was sent away, his death imminent. Poseidon was… distracted from all of the truly important matters of his kingdom. His queen was unable to do anything to stop us, too busy trying to help her son and keep her daughters in line. And the one demi-god, that could truly prove problematic, was isolated from anyone who could have warned you, or even hinted at our actions. So how is it, that you still got involved?”

“Just lucky I guess,” she responded blithely. Slowly she moved to keep more space between them. Her free hand slipped into her pocket, likely looking for a weapon. 

“Well, your luck ends here,” he snarled before charging with a hard swipe of his sword.

Percia managed to meet the swing to block it, but she dropped the large pearl she’d been carrying in the process. Thankfully she just rolled off to the side and out of the way. 

The two traded blows back and forth. Both of them appeared even in abilities, though they could tell the male had more experience.

“So you thought you’d use Urchin to take down my family and what? Rule from behind the scenes? Take over after the fact,” Percia cajoled sarcastically. “As if anyone would follow you. Let me guess, you’re a patsy yourself. Someone else is pulling your strings. Just a disposable puppet?”

“I am a soldier in the greatest army ever,” he growled angrily. “I am paving the way for the true ruler of the Seas! Only he can properly control the chaos the oceans have become after your pathetic father ruined it.” He spat the last part out, pure rage filtering across his features. 

“So Oceanus hasn’t realized he’s never getting out huh,” she intoned conversationally. “That’s kind of sad. It’s sadder you think you’ll be able to stop my family.”

Xoxoxox

Many of them cheered in agreement. This fool would face their wrath if he tried to fight them! 

Those with more battle experience knew she was trying to get the other angry to throw him off guard, but it did not seem like it would work. Indeed they watch as the man yelled in fury charging her hard and fast. Percia managed to duck and block his attack, but his anger had given him more strength making each hit harder to deflect. He also wasn’t losing focus like so many people did. This could be problematic.

Xoxoxox

A foot connected with her abdomen throwing her back into a grouping of rocks, forcing the air from her lungs. She dropped to her knees, Riptide a few feet away from her, having been released due to the force of the impact. Percia moved to retrieve it but her adversary anticipated this and blocked her movement, his sword pointed menacingly at her throat. 

“You and your family are finished,” he gloated, eyes gleaming with the promise of violence. “And once the seas are again in Titan control, Olympus and those pathetic camps will follow. The world will belong to Lord Oceanus, and I will revel in his glory!”

Glaring up at the other, Percia let her hands curl slightly in the gritting sand scattered over their little flying battlefield. 

“And just how do you plan to take Olympus? We’ve defeated Kronos and Sent Gaia back to sleep,” she hissed between clenched teeth. “Even if you defeat me and Triton does die, the rest of my family is too strong to fall to the likes of you or Oceanus. Besides, they clearly already know something is up, or you wouldn’t be here.”

“I have an ace up my sleeve,” he admitted with a wicked grin. “Afterall, I have a Stone of Chaos.”

Xoxoxo

The Big Three shared glances, as did many of the other gods. A Stone of Chaos was a dangerous thing. It could counter any power the gods had, even the titans. Chaos had started their creation after all. If this servant of Oceanus had a stone it would explain how he took over the portal from Janus. A single stone could negate all of their powers. 

Xoxoxo

“Not even Zeus can fight Chaos. I dare say even if you did make it back, I’d still be able to win the day. However, I’m tired of your constant interference and I see no reason to allow Triton the possibility of recovery. Urchin said he could deal with you, clearly it was a mistake to trust that idiot with this.”

Percia kept her eyes on him but said nothing. 

“I can see you think I am bluffing, but I assure you I am not,” the man interrupted her thoughts. “I admit it took me time to discover the secrets of how to use it, but now I can. In fact I am using a portion of its power to keep the other gods from following me here to the in-between. But to utterly destroy them, I just need to wait for the right moment in time, which will occur very soon upon my arrival back to earth. I suppose you can find peace in the knowledge that it was inescapable that you would die. Out of your miserable family, you just get to go first.”

Xoxoxo

“So that’s how he did it,” Janus bellowed in anger. 

Several others were conversing about the stone and the possibilities it could have on their world. For this servant to have learned how to use the stone was a very dark process. 

“Is it true,” Thalia demanded of her father, taking in his stony facade. “Could he truly destroy us with this stone?”

It was Hera that responded. “Yes child,” she sighed heavily. “A Stone of Chaos is very dangerous. If this servant returns to our world, we will have a very difficult fight on our hands. The power of one of these stones can match that of all the gods combined.”

Many of the demi-gods looked to their parents to refute this, but none of them could. 

A small shriek of fear had the group turning as one to see the Fates had appeared next to the portal.

“A choice the daughter is about to make.”

“Two worlds fates are at stake.”

“Choose wisely daughter, choose freely.”

Poseidon stared at the crones incomprehensibly for a moment, not wanting to understand their words. But deep inside he knew. Whatever happened next, their world rode on the choice Percia made. Knowing his daughter, she wouldn’t even consider it a choice. His stomach dropped drastically at the realization. Beside him Amphitrite slipped her hand into his, squeezing tight as she caught on. They shared a heart wrenching look before turning their gazes back to the screen.

“What’s that?” No one knew who asked it, but everyone knew what the person spoke of. 

A single thread stretched across the island like structure. It was a stunning mixture of blue, green and gold. It pulsed with strength and purity in a way few had done in the past. 

“It’s Percia’s string,” Annabeth whispered with dread. No one bothered asking what that meant, as they all knew. 

Poseidon and the other members of her immediate family watched in an almost detached fashion as Percia blinded her foe. Then she grabbed her string and Kora, slicing her life line in half. One half she tied around Kora, whispering something to her, though none could hear what. With barely a thought she let the pearl and string go, both flying into the between. The other half she held onto tight as she ran full tilt at the thrashing male, colliding with his back and yanking hard on her string, pulling them both back to where she had come from.

Poseidon felt his knees give as he sunk to the floor upon witnessing the sacrifice his daughter had performed to save them all. He barely registered the way the portal flared to life, allowing the pearl to fly through it. Nor did he notice Triton moving fast to catch the pearl that shifted into his mate the moment they touched. 

Thalia and Nico both stood from their seats eyes locked on the screen. Neither wanted to acknowledge the truth, nor the tears streaming from their eyes. Once again Percia had given everything up to save them, even the ones who did not deserve her protection. Without thought they grabbed each other’s hands, holding on for the support both needed but dared not voice. 

Zeus and Hades, along with their sisters and the rest of the gods eyed Poseidon warily. They knew Percia was a favored daughter, with good reason. She was actually a favorite for many of them, though most would be loath to admit it. Once more she had saved their world, their family, without thought to herself. Mars had always stated her fatal flaw would not allow her to do what was necessary in a war, and to a point he was right. But only if it meant sacrificing a friend. None of them had realized how readily she would sacrifice herself. 

The screen shifted allowing them to see Percia dispatch the minion of Oceanus with extreme prejudice before breaking down in sobs. More than one person in the hall was crying, several were leaning on others for comfort. 

Poseidon couldn’t tear his eyes away from the crumpled form of his baby girl, his youngest daughter as she sobbed helplessly. His own heart broke at the thought of never holding her again, never telling her how proud he was of her or how much he loved her. For the past few years he had forgotten all about his family, and now he could not even make it up to his child. Vaguely he noted Amphitrite holding him from behind and Tyson coming up on his other side, one hand resting on his shoulder to lend and take strength in equal measure. 

It was not until Triton walked into his field of vision with a shaken and weak Kora that he looked away from the screen. His son and heir was a mixture of happy and devastated. No doubt thrilled his mate had returned to him, but crushed that the sister he had come to adore had been lost. 

“Percia asked me to relay a message,” Kora spoke softly, her voice rough from disuse. When they all looked to her she continued. “She wanted you to know that she loves you all, and she is sorry.”

Poseidon smiled sadly at his daughter-in-law. “There is nothing she had to be sorry for.”


	7. chapter 7

Poseidon didn’t know how long he sat there on the floor just staring at the screen showing Percia curled in a ball sobbing her heart out. All he knew is he felt every bit of pain as his heart broke with each tear she shed. He could feel Amphitrite kneeling next to him, arms wrapping around his middle and she too wept. He knew Triton and Kora stood somewhere behind him, wrapped in each other’s embrace to offer comfort. Tyson was standing slightly to one side, also watching the screen, his face blank, no doubt from shock. Cried tears

The rest of the room was eerily silent, a first for their family, especially with the number of members in the grand room. Most were in shock, especially those that had known Percia and her ability to overcome any foe, always coming home when others didn’t. Some, mostly the younger children, were unsure of what to do or say, their worlds rocked by this blatant show of sacrifice solidifying the true meaning of a demi-god’s existence. His fellow gods kept glancing from him to the image of his daughter, clearly not sure what to say. As he had no words himself, he could not blame them.

“Open a portal and send us through.”

Everyone startled at the sudden words, turning to find Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo standing before Janus. Both held a fierce determination in their stances.

“Wha… what,” the god tried to clarify blinking slowly.

“Open a portal,” Thalia repeated slowly this time as if speaking to a child. “And send us through. We are not leaving Percia there. She would do the same for us; she has done the same for us.” Sparks of electricity danced over her skin her eyes glowing with inner power.

“It… it wouldn’t matter if you went through,” Janus informed them quietly, his eyes showing compassion. “Percia would not be able to return to our world. She is no longer connected.”

“What do you mean,” Nico hissed, shadows creeping around his feet and growing with his anger. “You sent her to that world without her being ‘connected’ there. So it shouldn’t be an issue to bring her back.”

But Janus just shook his head. “It doesn’t work like that. Yes I was able to send her to that world, but she would not be able to return to our world unless she had a connection. That connection was her thread of life. By cutting her thread, she severed her connection between this world and that world. By choosing to let her thread connecting to this world go, and allowing the other to pull her into that world, she has effectively left our world behind.”

“But...” Thalia started to argue only to have Hades cut them off.

“Though there are multiple worlds and universes, you are connected to the one you were created in,” he explained calmly, his dark eyes boring into the two teens to show how serious this was. “Should you travel to another world and die there, you would still return to the underworld of your original home because your thread of fate is linked to that world. Further, one cannot live indefinitely in a world not of their origin. It would take years or decades depending on the being, but eventually their very essence would be broken down until their physical body was gone and their soul returned to their home of origin. Kora survived because she was turned into a magical object, thus allowing Percia the time to bring her back to her home world.” He paused to make sure his words sunk in, well aware that everyone in the room focused solely on him. “Normally Percia’s thread would not have appeared to be connected to both worlds. However, we.” He gestured to his siblings. “Suspect she has had contact with the gods of that world and they accepted her as one of their own, even if for only a short time. This acceptance allowed her thread to… belong in both worlds, meaning Percia would belong in both worlds. By cutting that thread and letting go of the one connected to this world, she ‘gave up’ our world as her home world, thus losing all ability to live here or even come to our underworld upon her death. She sacrificed her home so that we may all continue to live in the peace she fought so hard for. Thankfully, by having the gods of that world accept her, she will have the chance to live out her life without the fear of having her body ‘break down’ due to the celestial powers that regulate those worlds.”

Again silence filled the room as everyone digested the information shared. Even those who had not liked Percia, Octavian and some of his followers, understood the severity of the situation and their respect for the girl hero grew. Once more she had proven why she should be considered an exalted hero to both camps. Many had sacrificed their lives for the cause and safety of their home. She had sacrificed her entire world.

(“Percia Jackson! You answer me right this moment!”)

The loud bellow caused many to jump, eyes darting to the screen once more to see the Gray Wizard standing above Percia.

(Enough wallowing girl!”)

“How dare he?!” Someone yelled out.

“She just lost her home!”

Others joined in starting to grow in noise level.

“SHUT UP,” Ares bellowed causing them to quiet immediately. “Watch and listen you piss ants.”

(“War is upon us, and Thranduil is being most stubborn.”)

They all listened in various states of worry and awe as Gandalf went on to explain the issue. Apparently the enemy was bringing an army, but just how big of an army?

“Perhaps we should not watch this brother,” Zeus offered, surprising many with his concern and care for his sibling.

“No, I need to know that she makes it through this,” Poseidon countered fiercely. “I have missed so much of her life. I NEED to see this through.”

“Very well,” Zeus acquiesced, returning to his throne along with the others.

No one else was about to leave either, their eyes riveted on the screen and the wizard and Percia made their way through the ruins of Dale. The new presence of the Elven Army was as striking as their armor. The vast difference of that army to the men running around and preparing for battle was stark. It was further visualized by the differences between the Elven King and Bard.

They watched as that same Elven King tried to dismiss Percia, only for her to show her royal blood and put the pounce in his place. Poseidon felt more tears gather as he saw how regal and beautiful his child looked in her royal dress. She was a true princess of the seas.

The group watched them plot the possible strategies of the enemy, Ares and Athena adding their own thoughts, both please that Percia got the doubting King to realize the true danger approaching. Many even laughed at her wistful comment about Clarisse, those that knew the daughter of war knowing just how true Percia’s statement was. Then Bilbo appeared, handing over a ridiculous jewel and explaining the issue with the Dwarves. It was a noble sentiment to try and end the bloodshed between the three races, only the Hobbit had not known about the Orcs.

“I am surprised she suggested they arm the younger generation,” one of the lesser gods murmured. “I thought she was against such?”

“In a situation like this, she needs everyone that can fight,” Athena stated sharply. She was not one to defend her rival’s children, but in this she would. “There would be no way to spare them in the battle that is coming. Percia knows this, thus she is giving them the means to protect themselves.”

“As much as it pains me to say this,” Ares added. “Athena is right. The Orcs are bent on total destruction, nothing less would satisfy them. Best to not leave too many vulnerable civilians around. It would distract the soldiers from where they were needed.”

“Especially if the dwarves prove to be problematic,” Artemis chimed in, eyes narrowed in thought as she watched Percia arming the teenaged girls and the younger women. It really was a shame the girl had declined her offer to join her Hunters. 

“That gold sickness thing is definitely not promising,” Apollo commented. “Thorin is definitely not thinking on all cylinders.”

 

“Look they’re heading out,” one of the children called alerting them to the fact the Elves and Men were marching towards the gates of Erebor. It was certainly a sight, with golden armed Elves with the rag tag group of men. Thranduil and Bard rode at the front on horses. Only the most experienced could see the Elven army was not nearly as swelled in numbers as they could be. They had positioned the soldiers in such a way that the force still looked big, though a good portion were back in Dale. 

In fact the saw those Elves and what men and women left in Dale, hiding behind the main walls and buildings.

“Why are they hiding,” another child asked.

“It’s an advantage,” Clarisse announced before anyone else could. “The Orcs will think Dale is unguarded and when they make their move Percia will strike at them along with the soldiers left behind. They’ll wait until the enemy is in the position that Percia can do the most damage.”

“Something you taught her,” one of her brothers asked cheekily.

“No, something she’s used against me before,” the daughter of war admitted reluctantly. 

The room quieted when Percia started speaking to Bain, explaining how fighting really worked. The Elf Prince Argalad added his input as well, showing at least one prince had some sense in his head. 

When it shifted from them to the main gates where Thorin and his company were speaking with the other two leaders, they watched as Bard revealed the location of the Arkenstone. Then they watched as Bilbo stood up to the mad king, trying to get him to see sense at last. Only the Hobbit had not calculated how far gone his ‘friend’ truly was. Many cursed when the Dwarf tried to throw the Hobbit off the top of the gate, his own Company barely stopping him. It was only the intervention of the wizard that saw the Hobbit returned to the allies and safely away from the Dwarves. 

It was not long after that Dain arrived with his forces. The ensuing confrontation was quite humorous. 

“I can see why the wizard found Thorin more reasonable,” Hades muttered dryly. 

Thankfully, or not so much, the Orcs attacked before the Dwarves could really get started. The giant worms bursting through the ground startled many in the audience, having never seen such things. Zeus made a note to forbid Ares from coming up with anything similar for any of his battles in the future. 

They watched the Orcs pour out of the tunnels like ants, their dark swarm approaching the main forces before Erebor. The Elves and Men acted quickly, positioning themselves for the fight. The Dwarves ignored them, preoccupied with the new enemy, setting up their own lines of defense. The other allies moved in to extend and strengthen those line. In no time the battle was in full swing.

Many of the more blood thirsty gods and demi-gods were really getting into it. Cheering for various soldiers or shouting out advice despite knowing the fighters could not hear them. Poseidon though wanted to see Percia. 

His whole body was rigid as he watched the screen. This was a battle that had not been seen in their world in some time. In todays combat soldiers chose long distance fighting or bombing to end threats. Even the battles against the Kronos,, the giants and Gaia had only been a fraction of the size this altercation was gearing up to become. The fact he could do nothing to help only added to his fury. His hands clenched the arms of his throne, barely feeling Amphitrite’s own hand covering his to offer strength. 

A loud horn signaled the attack on Dale, and many in the room shifted restlessly. This is what they were waiting for. This is when Percia would join the battle. 

Nearly half the Orc army split off choosing to attack Dale by crossing the river, not even bothering with the bridge. Just as the main lines crossed into the water Percia jumped onto the wall and called upon the water. The wave she crashed into the Orcs line washed the majority of them away and back into the tunnels. Before the enemy could fully react the Elves and Men in the city revealed themselves and struck out, arrows slamming into them in waves. 

Still the Orcs had numbers the other armies did not. Soon they managed to attack the city and engage the fighters there. The room watched as Percia jumped onto a troll then attacked the orcs following close behind. The battle descended into chaos as all battles tended to do. At one point Percia became circled by orcs, the majority hesitating from attaching her.

 

“See,” Nico huffed to Thalia. “I told you she looked especially scary when in real battle.”

Whatever the daughter of Zeus planned to say was interrupted by the loud horn sounding across the battlefield. Shortly after the gates of Erebor burst open and the Company, led by Thorin charged onto the battlefield rallying the allied armies. 

Amphitrite listened as many cheered for Percia and the others fighting the orcs. But she was anxious for her step-daughter. The girl was in the battle for her life without the backup of her fellow demi-gods or the gods themselves. She was powerful, Amphitrite had always known that. It was one of the reasons she had not cared for the girl. She could legitimately overthrow her siblings to take the throne. Granted this is before she came to know Percia and realized she would never have done such a thing. 

Now she felt so guilty for her part in helping Percia go to that world in her quest to save Triton. To save one child she lost another, one she had not truly appreciated until she was gone. In true Percia fashion, she had completed her quest and then gave up everything to save her family, her friends and her world. She would personally see to it that the people of the Oceans honored Percia as the princess and hero she is. 

Those that knew Percia chuckled at her snarky reply to the wizard. Even in the heat of battle she could sass with the best of them. They learned about Bilbo running off to warn the Dwarves of the second army. It seemed they had been right to expect it. None were all that surprised that Percia made her way to them. 

“Where is she going,” one of the Romans asked, confused as to her direction.

“The punk got turned around again,” Ares snorted in amusement. “You lot would be surprised how often that happened to her.”

“That is true,” Hazel murmured, leaning into Frank. “But it always worked out in the end.”

“True,” Annabeth agreed. “It really helped in the labyrinth.”

“Seems to be helping here too,” Jason informed them pointing out Percia saving the blond Dwarf Fili from Azog. Many in the room cheered for their champion, the Hunters crowing at the fact it was a female that saved the day. 

Of course they had a minor set back in their girl-power gloating when the red-headed elf maiden kept drawing attention to herself. In fact the fool had managed to get Kili severely injured when he came to her rescue. Granted many of the gods and demi-gods couldn’t find it in them to care much considering how the fool had treated Percia recently. In fact some silently cheered Bolg on for the hit. 

Then Percia had to go an heal the Dwarf. 

“You know how she is dear,” Amphitrite chided her husband and sons as they cursed Percia’s overly kind heart. “Loyalty is a flaw, and she would not allow one to die, even if you think they deserve it.”

“Well she should,” Poseidon huffed petulantly. Tyson and Triton both nodding in agreement. 

It wasn’t long before Percia was running around the ruins again in search of the Hobbit. Only she managed to run into another Dwarf, Thorin. All could tell the gold sickness had lifted from him, his eyes finally clear. Once more the Princess of the Seas was healing one that many of her family would deem unworthy. Yet that was just who she was. 

They were however grateful that the battle was over and she had survived. Loud cheers and cries echoed the large chamber as the orcs were defeated. Ares and his children were especially chipper after watching such a vicious battle. Granted no one could blame them considering combat was in their blood. 

The aftermath was still disheartening as many had fallen to the enemy. Several had suffered wounds that surely would have killed them, had Percia not been there. The children of Apollo, and the god himself, were surprised at her stamina and ability with water to heal as she did. Poseidon denied her powers as being that strong, but some, Athena, surmised the gods of that world had ‘added’ to her power levels and abilities.

Poseidon watched as his daughter made her way back to the hill she had saved the Dwarves on. There she found the Hobbit, both sitting in silence for a time. He wanted so badly to join her and pull her in close and never let her go. He felt his heart breaking as she admitted to the Hobbit of her permanent residence in his world. When the creature offered her a place in his home the sea god could only send a murmur of thanks to the gods of that world for such a compassionate being. 

Slowly the screen faded and they knew it was over. Poseidon wanted to rail against the injustice of it. He wanted to strike out with all his power, to cause others the pain he now felt. Yet it would not bring his favored daughter back. It would not erase the time he lost with her. 

“We will have a statue commissioned for Percia,” Zeus suddenly spoke gaining his attention and many others. “So that all will remember the sacrifice and heroism for ages to come.”

‘Yes,’ Poseidon thought. ‘They should remember Percia as such. For she is a true hero. One of the best to have ever lived.’

The end.


End file.
